


Cupcakes and Curses

by rainbowflavored_fiction



Series: 7 Days of Hollstein [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Magic AU, Other, Supernatural Elements, catmilla, chubby!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavored_fiction/pseuds/rainbowflavored_fiction
Summary: Carmilla is cursed to living the rest of her days as a tiny black cat, for disobeying her mother many years ago. She is unable to change back into her human form until she finds her match. Laura is a café owner who’s just trying to get by in life. She convinces herself that she doesn’t need a girlfriend to keep her company, but her friends are worried. The two lost souls cross paths one dark and stormy night.First entry for the second annual #CarmillaWeek.





	Cupcakes and Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this read, lovelies! I liked writing it. I'm taking a summer course this year and instead of paying attention to the lecture, all I've been doing is wracking my brain for more Carmilla fanfiction. This silly little idea came to me and I'm like, when the eff am I going to post this? But then Carmilla Week comes along and I'm like, welp, there's your answer. As far as I know there isn't another fic like this out there, so.... whoopie! Leave a review, or kudos!

Laura smiled wistfully at her friends.

The ginger haired woman fussed with her partner's shirt, smothering out any visible creases. Her partner in question had a dopey, love struck look on their face as she did so.

She loves them both so much. They've known each other their whole lives, from graduating kindergarten to graduating college together. They both became her surrogate siblings, through the years of sticking together through thick and thin. They were known as the 'Golden Trio' of Silas.

They were always the one constant thing in her life while the world around her was changing faster than a speeding bullet.

At times like this, she couldn't help but feel a little left out. Perry and Lafontaine were in love—they have been for years, and Laura was there the day those two dorks finally confessed their feelings for one another. At first, it was beautiful seeing their love grow and blossom, but Laura's heart ached because she could never love them the way they loved each other. And every time they hung out, she started to feel that they were distancing themselves from her, and the awkward, dreaded third wheel. It was no longer Perry, Lafontaine, and Laura. It soon became Perry, Lafontaine, and their nerdy, lonely friend who can't seem to figure her shit out…  _Laura_.

Deep within her heart, she desperately wished to have a love of her own. Perry and Lafontaine often try to help the young woman, setting her up on blind dates and taking her out to clubs for a fun time. Unfortunately for Laura, she always had difficulty bringing the date home. She was nervous and shy and panicked at the last second. Unfavorable thoughts in her mind wounded her, claiming that she was too tiny, too chubby, too prissy that anyone would ever find her attractive.

After a series of bad dates, her self-esteem was seriously on the all-time low.

She couldn't tell Lafontaine or Perry that—they'd feel horrible. And she didn't particularly like confrontation.

There was a clap of thunder outside, and Laura flinched out of surprise. Perry worriedly turned to her.

"Oh, dear. They didn't predict the rain on the weather channel today…"

Lafontaine shook their head, "You know those people are nothing but phonies, babe. They're just in it for the money," The chemist turned to smile at Laura, "We hate to do this to you, but we don't want you caught in the rain. It's safer if you leave now, frosh." They assured, and Laura smiled at the old nickname they used to call her during high school.

The tiny woman let out a yawn, "It's alright, Laf. I'm bushed, anyway. It's about time I head back to the shop." Ever since Laura was a child, it was her dream to own a bakery. While most of the children her age wanted to be fireman, policeman, or astronauts, Laura fantasized baking delicious cupcakes for the community. It was her pride and joy—it became so well known that people from out of town even visited the elusive town of Silas just to visit her bakery.

She named it  _The Rainbow Road_ , and it was a haven for all people within the LGBT community to enjoy their delicious sweets in peace. The pride flag hug in front of the window for the whole world to see. Her favorite time of the year was the wedding season, where she had the opportunity to bake cakes for the hopeful hearts who wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Alright. Text us when you get home, sweetie." Perry urges, as they all get up from the table. The three friends meet every Wednesday night for a Potluck. It was the oddest day of the week, and since they were an odd bunch of people, they decided it was a perfect match.

Laura smiles and nods at her. They exchanged their goodbyes, Lafontaine blabbing about how weird the weather has been lately, and she hurried out.

With her leftovers tucked underneath her arm, and her coat bundled up to the top button, the tiny café owner walked out to the dimly lit streets of Silas. She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, and the familiar ache hit her heart faster than she would have liked.

She was tired. If anyone dared to look close enough, they could see the dark circles under her eyes, the way her lips were always curled into a frown. She never put much thought into her appearance—she always had her hair in a messy bun, rarely put on make-up, and basically wore the same flannel shirt for work every day (she washed it, of course).

However, she wasn't tired to the point of taking her own life,  _God_ no. She was just sad. And lonely. Good company was hard to come by these days. She knew everything had to happen for a reason, and if she was still alive for all this time, then there's got to be some sort of purpose for her life, right? She had to keep going.

There was another clap of thunder, and Laura picked up her speed. It was late, but there were a few lost souls trapped outside desperate to go back home.

Then, without warning, the downpour finally came. Laura shrieked and ran as fast as her tiny legs could take her. She  _really_  should have thought about bringing an umbrella.

She was more focused on keeping her leftovers dry then the ground below her, because she didn't notice the tiny black blob rushing past her in a panic. A strangled mewling sound, like something was in pain, startled her. She practically lost her balance, gripping onto the nearest lamp-post as her delicious food fell to the ground.

"Aw, man…" She mumbled, mourning over the loss of her food. She went over to pick it up, when she heard another distressed call, and the sound of a dumpster toppling over itself.

"What in the name of hell and Hogwarts…" Laura said in shock, curiosity getting the better of her as she went over to inspect the damage. She hurried to the crime scene, eyes welling up with tears and her mouth gaping open in shock. "Holy Hufflepuff!" It was a cat. A large, black cat with beautiful amber eyes looking worse for wear. It had grime and muck all over it, ribs showing through the skin. It mewled in desperation, the amber eyes boring into Laura's soul.

What happened to the poor thing? It looks like it's been abandoned, or worse, abused. Laura's caring heart broke for the suffering creature, as she bent down despite her earlier discomfort. "Here, kitten… don't be scared… Laura's got you…" She whispered, reaching out her hand, "I'm not going to hurt you, love, I promise." The cat was hesitant at first, as any wild animal would have been, before allowing the young woman to pet it. "There's a good kitten. Let's get you all cleaned up at home, huh?" Laura took off her favorite flannel shirt and wrapped it around the black cat, cradling it like a baby in her arms.

Despite the circumstances, this felt…  _natural_. Like this precious cat was always meant to find her. Her heart no longer filled with loneliness, she had a new mission in this life. She had to nurse this cat back to health.

It was too late to bring the cat to the animal hospital, and Laura didn't have a car to get her there quickly. She had no choice but to bring the large cat home.

"Where did you come from?" She mumbled softly, stroking the cat's fur. She wasn't expecting an answer, though the cat oddly did seem to register that it was being talked to. It stared back at her with those beautiful amber eyes.

She finally made it to her café, and fumbled with her keys. She didn't want to drop the cat back onto the floor by accident.

She made her way past the shop and up the stairs to her loft. She didn't waste a moment and brought the cat into her bathroom, laying out a towel so it could rest. She then turned on the water in her shower to check for the proper temperature.

"I know cats don't like water, but you need to get cleaned, kitten. All of this muck and dirt is not good for you." Laura cooed softly, surprised by the gentle tone in her voice. She was even more surprised when the cat didn't even fight her, curiously pawing at the water. "You're such a good kitty." She praised, hoping the soap she used wouldn't make the cats' skin irritated. The black cat sat patiently in the tub, lulling their head and regarding Laura with an intense gaze. She couldn't describe it… this cat seemed almost human. Like it had been on this Earth in multiple past lives. If that were the case, it would explain why they already had such a strong connection—had they met already, perhaps in different forms?

"Okay. Girl kitty. Definitely a girl kitty." Laura chuckled, as she began to clean the cats' bum. It didn't hurt to check. She found herself relaxing, the cats' presence making her feel at ease.

It took Laura an hour to clean the cat, and the tub water became an ugly shade of brown. She then took out her blow drier, combing away all the matted fur until it was shiny and new.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Laura asked sweetly, and the cat began to purr. A warm giggle escaped her throat as the cat rubbed its head gratefully on Laura's breasts. "You're welcome, my love." She scratched behind her ears. A soft growling sound came from the cat's stomach, and her ears dropped. "Oh, you poor thing. You probably haven't eaten for a while. Let's see what I have for you."

The beautiful black cat hung close to Laura's side. Luckily for the cat, she did find a can of tuna in the fridge. "Cats like fish, right?" She asked, smiling when her companion was looking at her with expectant eyes. Her tail began to swish back and forth.

The precious cat meowed in excitement as Laura prepared her meal, unable to sit still. The tiny café owner started laughing, not having felt this happy in years. The cat didn't hesitate when Laura pushed the tuna can over, and she devoured the meal in just a few gulps. Laura's eyes widened when she realized the cat must have needed more, and she brought out two more cans.

By the time the cat was finished, it looked just about ready to fall over from sleep. "Are you feeling better, kitten?" She asked with a smile, as the cat began to purr again. "Hmm. I think I should probably name you. Referring you as 'the cat' in my mind is starting to get annoying," she said as she rubbed between the cat's ears. "What about… Sparkles?" Her companion hissed in distaste, causing Laura to laugh. "Okay, no. Smokey? Panther?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She then thought back to her old English classes in high school, wondering if the cat would like a more sophisticated name. She rattled out some that came to her mind quickly, but neither interested her cat. She then remembered her favorite epic, a tall tale about a seductress by Sheridan Le Fanu.

"Alright… what about  _Carmilla_?" She asked softly, the name slipping off her tongue so easily. Her beloved cat lulled its head to one side, her brilliant amber eyes almost sparkling with delight. "Carmilla." She tried again, and the cat twitched. "Carmilla!" She exclaimed, and her cat let out a happy meow. "Carmilla it is. Your name is Carmilla, my love." The cat,  _Carmilla_ , purred in complete bliss. It was like a match made in heaven. She loved it.

Laura clasped her hands together with a beaming smile, "I'm going to get ready for bed, sweetie. You can do whatever you want… this is your new home now, okay?" She asked, scratching Carmilla's ears.

She was grateful the cat didn't leave her side. An unspoken bond formed between them that night, the moment they locked eyes. Laura couldn't explain it. It was as if nothing else mattered—what happened in the past should stay in the past, and she had a wonderful future to look forward to. She suddenly felt… happier. Lighter.

She had Carmilla.

Laura finally stripped herself of her clothes, putting on a fresh pair of underwear and climbing into bed. Carmilla let out a meow and hopped on beside her without a moment's hesitation. She cuddled besides Laura, moving around three times before curling up into a comfortable position. Laura giggled, resting her hand on the small of Carmilla's back, a content sigh escaping her lips.

She knew that deep within her heart, her life was now changed for the better.

* * *

 

At first, Carmilla thought she was dreaming.

It had been… so long, since she was shown love. For three hundred and thirty-four years, she'd been trapped in this tiny body, imprisoned because she disobeyed her mother.

Cursed.

"You have made a fool of me for the last time. For humiliating me, ruining me until I am nothing left but ash and bone, I have no choice but to curse you," Her mother wailed with every bit of her strength, "You will be cursed to live in the form of an ugly beast. You will not change until you meet your match—an annoying, shrill of a girl that will challenge you. That will push you until you reach your limit. But I doubt you will have any luck in finding her, Mircalla—for how can stone ever love flesh?!"

However, because her beloved sister Mattie pushed their mother into The Light before she could finish the spell, it was butchered. And instead of Carmilla turning into an ugly beast, a large black cat appeared from the puff of smoke instead.

It was mortifying. Mattie's laughter didn't exactly make the situation any better.

But when she felt her love stir beside her, and wrap her arms tightly around her furry body, she knew there was hope. Somehow, in this ridiculous world, they had found each other. She wasn't dreaming.

Looks like Maman's plan had gone to moot after all.

 _C'mon, you idiot… change_! She desperately thought, wanting nothing more than to kiss Laura and tell her how grateful she is for rescuing her.

But try as she might, she was still stuck in this ridiculous body. Carmilla let out a sigh, snuggling up beside her mate.  _I was a fool to think that breaking the spell was going to be THAT easy…_

Sleepiness slowly left her, as she admired how beautiful Laura was. Honey blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and the most gorgeous smile… how could anyone not fall for her? Laura deserved all the happiness in the world. She longed for the day where she could one day give it to her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Laura mumbled, lazily scratching behind Carmilla's ears. "Did you have a nice rest?" Carmilla purred and happily nuzzled her cheeks. "Yeah. I'm sure sleeping on a bed was much nicer than sleeping on concrete. Poor kitty. Well, we're going to take you to the vet to make sure you're all nice and healthy, okay? Then we'll get you the proper food you need, cat toys, a nice warm bed to sleep in…" The tiny café owner babbled, peppering Carmilla's face with kisses before getting ready for the day.

The ancient cat sighed heavenly, laying around on her back and not getting back up.

"C'mon lazy cat, I need to open up the store and then we'll take you to the vet." She chastised, picking up Carmilla and cradling in her arms.

This…  _this was heaven._

Carmilla perched herself happily on Laura's shoulders as she made herself breakfast, going about her daily routine with a skip in her step. With the occasional kiss or praise, Carmilla felt loved, and the icy walls around her heart were slowly beginning to melt.

All the lights in the little café slowly turned on, and Carmilla realized just how colorful it was. An array of rainbow cupcakes was on display, the tables were decorated with cartoon-like figures, and multiple aspiring quotes from feminists were printed on the walls. Harry Potter memorabilia was placed here and there. The windows were open, letting in the sunlight for the new day. Laura's first dollar ever made was in a frame just above the cash register. It was adorable.

"Good morning, boss!" Chimed a peppy voice, and Carmilla wearily turned to see a tall, large man with a child-like expression on his face walk into the store. "Aw. Who's this little cutie?" He reached out to pet her, but Carmilla hissed at him with every fiber of her being.

 _My human,_ she growled,  _try to touch her one more time and I'll rip out your spleen, imbecile._

"Uh… nice kitty?"

"Good morning, Kirsch," Laura eased gently, scratching behind Carmilla's ears. It calmed the cat like magic. "This is Carmilla. I rescued her last night—I found her half-dead struggling to escape a dumpster. She's, uh… a little territorial of me."

"A little?" Kirsch chuckled, shaking his head. "Ah, well. It's good that you have a companion at least."

"We found each other, right my little zombie?" Laura coos, and when Carmilla finally purred, Laura turned back to Kirsch. "How's the family? I heard Brody's got a fever."

Kirsch frowned at the mention of his seven-year-old son, "Yeah. The little bro's been hit bad. It was 102 this morning; Danny had to stay home and take care of him. I'm sorry for coming in late, boss."

"No worries, sweetie. I understand that these things happen. Remind me to bake him cake pops and buy flowers to wish him well."

"You're the best, Lau," Kirsch smiled with affection, going over to hug his friend. Carmilla hissed at him. "Sheesh. I can't hug you anymore?"

"Give her time to warm up to you, she'll think everyone else is a threat. She's used to me," Laura assured, "Do you mind looking over the shop?"

"Anything for you, boss." Kirsch chimed happily, slipping on his apron.

"C'mon, love, let's get you checked out at the vet. It'll be over before you know it."

_I haven't been to a doctor in three centuries. Eugh. I'm fine. Don't make me go, cupcake._

Carmilla was desperate to flee, but Laura's comforting hold kept her steady, and soon enough she drifted off to sleep.

Life with Laura was domestic bliss. The ancient cat was always on a euphoric high, thanking her lucky stars that she had found her beloved mate. Cat toys, food, and photos of them quickly filled up Laura's tiny loft. Everything was cleared up with the vet; and since they had no records of anyone trying to claim Carmilla as their own (she would cross oceans if that were the case to be with Laura again), the tiny café owner had taken full custody.

It had only been a month, but with the unconditional love that Laura never failed to give, Carmilla's stomach grew with all the food she ate, and they were inseparable. It wasn't long before Laura had to introduce Carmilla to her friends, who were uneasy in her presence at first.

Carmilla didn't care much for the ginger twins, Xena, or the puppy dog. She didn't enjoy the idea of sharing her precious time with Laura to someone else. It was as if Laura was pushing herself to be something that she wasn't, just to get her friends to stop pestering.

It pained Carmilla to see Laura struggling. Behind the false smiles, the warm hugs she gave everyone else, the cheerful disposition she displayed to the world, her mate was sad. When they were finally alone together after a hard day of work, Laura's cuddles were longer, and tears soaked Carmilla's fur.

In those weak moments, Carmilla swore she could feel herself shifting. How she desperately wanted nothing more than to hug Laura even closer, whisper words of love and comfort that everything will be alright. When she didn't shift into her final form, she glared at the moon and cursed it for mocking her.

Carmilla sighed and lazily stretched out in the sun. Often, she had tried to communicate to Laura that she wasn't truly a cat. She allowed herself to be easily potty-trained and went in the litter box, so Laura wouldn't have any difficulty. She would get the tuna cans from the fridge herself. She would pick up Laura's keys if they fell, and turn on the lights for her. She especially liked taking baths—which to anyone, would have been a clear sign that something was weird with the cat.

She was knee-deep in her brooding until she spotted a small red dot on the floor. Carmilla's ears twitched, as she fought the urge to chase after it.

_I am not a cat. I am not a cat. I am not a cat. I am a creature of the night. Okay, WAS, but that's beside the point. I have slaughtered people. I am feared._

The unforgiving red dot moved to a different corner of the room.  _Do not chase after the fucking dot, Karnstein._

An instinctual, guttural shriek escaped her lips as she scurried after the damn thing, and a bubbling laugh came from her mate's own. Her paws were moving a mile a minute as they swatted at the dot, enraged that for whatever reason she cannot catch it. The sound warmed Carmilla's heart, as she whipped her tiny head around so fast she could not see where she was going.

_THWACK!_

Carmilla smashed head-first into a wall. Ouch.

"Oh! Carm, sweetie! You silly cat!" Laura called out, hurrying over to pick her up. "Watch where you're going next time, okay my love? Does your head hurt?" Carmilla, of course, could say nothing in reply, as she just nuzzled her. And then there was that beautiful smile. "Such a good kitten."

Laura placed the ancient cat down back in her napping place, scratching behind the ears. Then, as quickly as her smile came her eyes glossed over, and she sighed. She trudged away with her head lulled, muttering to herself.

Carmilla felt the tug in her heart again, this time the sensation echoing within her soul, and she moaned internally.

 _Please, just end this suffering already… I need to be with my love… this is too much._ She prayed, staring out at the sky. Nothing happened. She glared.  _I hate my life._

It was raining again, very much like the night that they met, when Laura was at her worst. She seemed to have gotten back from somewhere, probably out to a party. She could tell by the dress Laura wore, and the make-up that coated her cheeks. Her hair was a ragged mess and she could barely stop the tears from falling the second she walked into the door.

She had a large, embarrassing stain in the middle of her dress.

Carmilla's eyes blazed with fury.  _What the frilly hell happened?_

Laura stripped out of her dress and heels, pulling out a weight scale from under her bed. Carmilla peeked over to look at the numbers, seeing no problem, but she knew Laura was sensitive to her body. Her mate let out a sob, stepping off it and crumbling on the ground in front of a mirror.

"They're right. They're all right. No matter how hard I try I'll never be good enough. I'm stupid and fat and no one will ever love me." She muttered out, hiding her face in her hands. "I'm always going to be a child. Little Laura, who can't drive on her own because she can't reach the steering wheel. Little Laura, who needs to use a stepping stool to go up to the highest shelf. Little Laura, who everyone tries to protect because they think she can't handle a fucking shop on her own. I'm twenty-five years old, damnit! I moved away from my dad so I could live my own life! There's. No. Escape!"

Carmilla's heart broke. Her own eyes welled with tears, as she hopped off their bed and hurried over to Laura.  _I love you._ Carmilla wanted to tell her, scream from the highest rooftops.  _I love you. I love you. I love you._

"It's just… it's just so hard, sometimes… I wake up some mornings and I'm so tired and everything  _hurts_ …" She weakly gasped out, and Carmilla purred at her, nuzzling her leg. Laura blinked away her tears, "And sometimes I think you're the only one who truly cares about me, Carmilla."

_I do. I love you, Laura._

They held each other for a long moment until Laura's sobs ceased, and she took a deep breath.

She gave her a weak smile, "Y'know, I think back to that night and wonder what my life would have been like if I didn't save you. But I can't live on that false reality—because despite what everyone says, how attached we've become, it's because you are the axis that my world turns on. You've saved me, my love. I don't think I've thanked you enough. You're something good that I hold onto even in my weakest hour. I know this is crazy, confessing my love to a cat, but… I love you, Carmilla. I love you so much."

Laura collected herself then, with Carmilla nuzzling her cheeks, the ancient cat's heart growing three sizes.

 _Laura loves me!_ She thought with glee, a goofy smile on her face.

Laura took a shower and continued to do her nightly routine, Carmilla never leaving her side. Privacy meant nothing between them—their relationship far surpassed the norm. Laura fell asleep as soon as she hit her yellow pillow, light snores escaping her lips.

It wasn't until the moon was high in the sky, bright and full, that Carmilla finally felt the spell breaking loose and her body shifting. It was quick and painless, which was good because Carmilla feared the transformation wouldn't be and she would alert her sleeping mate.

Carmilla let out a content sigh, the sound of her human heart thundering through her ears. She quickly examined herself, making sure that everything was in order, her pale skin a welcome sight. She glanced at herself in the mirror, smiling at her jawline and her long, raven-colored hair that now hung past her shoulders. She knew she would get a lot of heads turning at her striking beauty, but her heart was meant for Laura's only.

Emotionally and physically exhausted, Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura, placing a loving kiss on her cheek, something that she's been desperate to do the moment she lay eyes on her.

"I love you too, creampuff." She whispered, snuggling her face in the crook of her neck. Laura sighed with delight and melted into their embrace, mumbling something incoherent, but Carmilla didn't mind. She knew they were both in for a wild morning, but tomorrow could wait.

* * *

 

It wasn't hard to figure out that something was amiss. Laura felt the warm body embracing her even before she regained full consciousness. Her body was going through a case of fight or flight mode, as she willed herself to remain calm.

Her mind was fuzzy with the events of last night, and she feared she had done the worst possible scenario—have a one night stand with a girl she barely knows.

Holy fuck, it was her first time having sex and she doesn't even fucking remember it. Bile rose in her mouth as a jolt of energy coursed through her, and she pushed herself away from the body cuddling with her. She had a small bed, so the young woman easily rolled off and was awakened by the fall.

"Ow! Fuck!" She cursed, banging her head on the dresser. "Not exactly the warm welcome I was expecting…"

"Um. E-excuse me, who the hell are you?!" Laura shrieked, frightened tears glistening in her eyes. "I-I know Krav Maga! I-I have bear spray and I am not afraid to use it!"

"Sweetheart, please, there's no reason for any of that…" The beautiful woman urged softly, but Laura was in hysterics.

"Carmilla! Carmilla there's a stranger in our house! Protect me, please!"

"Cupcake. Relax. It's me," She says, leaning over the bed, " _I am_  Carmilla."

"Y-you… y-you're…  _what in the name of Shrillex_?" She rasped out, wrapping her arms tight around her body.

The woman— _Carmilla_ —sighed and slowly climbed over the bed, taking Laura's hand in hers. "Look at me, love. Tell me there's nothing similar between me and your beloved cat."

Laura's breathing was labored as she shamelessly admired the woman's body, and wondered briefly if she had been sculpted by the hands of gods. She was beautiful. Her eyes then locked onto Carmilla's, and sure enough, they were the same. It was the one similarity that sent Laura's heart pounding and her eyes were filling with tears all over again—for a multitude of reasons. "H… how?" She asked weakly, "N-not that I don't b-believe you, though you could still be a murderer, I… just… you were a cat! Twenty-four hours ago!"

Carmilla chuckled, leaning her forehead against Laura's. "Buckle up, creampuff. You're going to be in for a long ride." She sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"Okay. But. Um. First," Laura squeaked, eyes shifting away from Carmilla's breasts, "Can we put some clothes on? I-it'll be hard to take you seriously when you're naked like that."

The former cat purred and smirked at her, "See anything you like, cupcake?"

"P-please d-don't feel offended, y-you're really pretty, b-but for the both of our sakes' its best if we have ourselves clothed." Laura was stuttering now, cheeks flushed an adorable crimson. "I-it's, ya'know, kind of what humans do."

"Anything for you, my beloved." Carmilla hummed, giving her cheek a kiss.

Laura's heart was doing summer saults. After they changed (in separate rooms, much to Carmilla's distaste) Laura went to brew them both some tea and they sat on the terrace. The air was humid from the earlier rainfall, and the sun was nestled in the sky.

Laura sneaked a few glances as Carmilla seemed to relax into the chair. Her fingers tapped the edges of her mug and she breathed in deeply. It was… it was as if she was experiencing this Earth for the first time, all over again.

"Hey." Laura uttered, not exactly wanting to break her meditation. But Carmilla didn't seem to mind.

"Hey." She rasped, voice cracking a bit at the last syllable.

"So… are you going to explain your tragic backstory of how you got turned into a cat?"

"Yes, cutie. And after, you're going to explain what the frilly hell happened to you last night." Carmilla stated lowly, giving Laura a weary glare. "Watching you breaking down like that… and not being able to hold you in my arms… was a fate worse than death."

Laura gaped at her, slumping her shoulders. "Okay." She uttered, closing her eyes.

She made a promise. She never breaks from promises.

And so, with a tiny smile, Carmilla launched into her tale, Laura listening with rapt attention. She was born Mircallla, a duchess and royal heir to the throne in the odd year of 1698. She was meant to be married to her suitor but she was murdered at a ball. A wicked woman, a leader of one of the most feared vampire cults found her half-dead, nursing her back to health. She was meant to fulfill her duties, and give back to her Maman. Every twenty years they would kidnap girls and turn them into weird, inhuman pod-dummies. In that mess, Carmilla fell in love with a peasant girl named Ell, and they promised to flee together. But Maman was quick to find out the news, and ordered the girl to be hanged.

Ever since then, there was a wall around Carmilla's broken heart, and she desperately wished to save all the girls that her Maman kidnapped, because she wasn't quick enough to save her own. Mattie, her sister, caught wind of this rebellion and stepped in to help. But winning the centuries-long war came with a price. Because of Carmilla's disobedience, she was trapped in the body of a cat, forever until she had found her match. It was a sick joke on her mother—she believed that no woman would ever fall in love with the lonely soul that is Carmilla Karnstein.

Not on her watch.

"Wow." Laura said after a beat of silence.

"Yup." Carmilla uttered, lulling her head. She looked so tired right then.

"So… are you human now? Heartbeat and everything?"

"Last time I checked, cutie. No more fangs," She then checked behind her, "No more tail, either."

Laura giggled, daring to lean even closer, "…did you find her?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"Who?"

"Your match."

Carmilla smiled, those beautiful amber eyes sparkling with delight. "Mm-hm. She's beautiful. She has this smile that lights up the whole room, honey blonde hair that's so soft I feel as if I'm floating on clouds," She purred, lacing a finger through Laura's curls. "Gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that stare into my soul. A laugh that makes every rainy day turn to sunshine."

"She sounds lovely." Laura breathed, heart thundering in her ears.

"She's you, creampuff. You're my  _mate_."

The tears came without warning. They streamed down Laura's cheeks, as she struggled to catch her breath, overwhelmed with every imaginable emotion out there. The crazy thing about this whole story was that she believed Carmilla—her eyes held so much adoration for her and her words were laced with nothing but love. How could anyone just make that up?

Carmilla placed their teas on the table beside them as she launched into a hug, peppering Laura's face with kisses, drying away her tears. "I love you, Laura. You've done it! After three hundred and thirty-four years, you've broken the spell! I'm finally free because of your love! I'll spend every day for the rest of my life being grateful for your love!"

"Happy tears, Carm. T-these… these are happy tears." Laura managed weakly, a delighted giggle escaping her lips. "You really came back because of me?" She said with a huff, their foreheads leaning together, "Oh, god… this has got to be the weirdest day of my life. The weirdest part being that I believe you. I can't deny the soulful connection we both have, my love."

"Hmm. There's something about you…"

"Maybe it's my keen fashion sense?" Laura asked playfully, nudging her.

"No," Carmilla chuckled throatily, "Definitely not that."

Their faces were inches apart now, as their eyes bore into one another. The friction between them was palpable. Something in the air shifted.

"Yes." Laura uttered softly, and Carmilla's eyes shot up in surprise.

"Yes?"

The tiny café owner nodded. "Kiss me."

"Anything for you, creampuff." And their lips finally met. It was like biting into the most expensive, delicious food on the menu, or drinking ambrosia. Kissing Carmilla was heavenly. Her lips tasted like fire, and she was the moth, happily approaching her untimely (but painless) death. Every touch caused Laura's veins to feel like molten lava.

Carmilla had lit up a spark in her she thought was gone for years. The beautiful thing about it was that Carmilla was all hers.

Laura's arms snaked around Carmilla's neck as she became lost in her, and Carmilla positioned herself so that she was sitting on Laura's lap, kissing her more fervently now. She felt Carmilla's hands slowly make caresses on her stomach, causing Laura to shriek.

"Uh, whoa there… lady killer. Um. I'm not… ready for… anything PG-13… yet…"

Carmilla smiled sheepishly, "No worries, creampuff. I'll never push you into anything you don't want to do."

Laura breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"I love you." Carmilla uttered so easily, like she was always meant to say it just for her.

Laura didn't hesitate to say it back, "I love you too, Carm."

The former cat breathed through her nose and gave Laura another passionate, but this time much slower, kiss.

They finished their tea and, after admitting that they were both physically and emotionally exhausted, crawled back into bed.

"So, I told you my tale of woe. What happened last night, baby? Who do I need to punch?"

Laura giggled softly, stroking her fingers through Carmilla's beautiful locks of hair. "Now that I think about it… it was all just a misunderstanding. I had a stressful day at the shop and was overwhelmed. In my head, I was internalizing that the world was out to get me, and… Perry just said a comment that tapped me over the edge. She mentioned how she thinks I should go on a smoothie diet, and I took that as she was calling me fat. I… I yelled at her, said some stupid things I want to apologize for, and hurried out. It was incredibly embarrassing when as I turned, one of Danny's and Kirsch's kids (they have four in total, all under the age of eight) spilled their juice on me. It took all I had not to snap at him." Laura sighed, snuggling closer to Carmilla.

"You're not fat, my love. They're just love handles. You're gorgeous just the way you are." Carmilla assured her, and tears welled in Laura's eyes.

"Y-you really think I'm gorgeous?" She squeaked, face blushing an adorable shade of red.

"Like a rose in a field of lilies." Carmilla hummed, pecking Laura on the lips.

"Oh, my. Who would have known that the starving kitty I found would turn out to be such a smooth talker?" She replied, a gentle smile on her lips.

"Only for you." She purred, and daringly, Laura reached behind Carmilla's ear to scratch it. To her delight her mate did wave her hand, like how she used to do as a cat. The laughter tumbled out of her mouth before she could even be reprimanded by Carmilla, who was blushing.

Carmilla recovered quickly and pinned Laura to the bed, getting her back by tickling the tiny café owner. Their hearts and souls full of love, they both held each other in a tight embrace all morning. They knew they had a lot of explaining to do—the world couldn't stop simply because they were in love. Laura had a shop to open.

But for now, all they had was this moment to cherish, to remember for the rest of their lives as they grew old together.

And that was enough for Laura.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired. And I've been working out all weekend that my ass hurts now. I'm going back to sleep.  
> xoxo, Nikki


End file.
